Ships
The Imperial Navy may be the militant arm of the Imperium, but it's not the only transportation available to the Inquisition. Sometimes, to keep a low profile, civilian vessels must be comandeered. Imperial Navy Dirge of Cerberus: an Imperial Navy Tyrant Class cruiser, the Dirge of Cerberus has been rotated to transport duties for the time being, having been requisitioned by the Inquisition to transport the Cell around the Calixis Sub Sector. While the crew is noticably put out by lack of action, they are also a bit relieved at the lack of activity too. The crew seems to have at least a few officers that like to gossip, for rumors spread fast, and any facts disclosed in private can quickly become public. The Dirge of Cerberus is a close-range juggernaut, armed with arrays of plasma-based weapons, though it is not much of a threat at long range. The Heterodyne: a Navy troopship, this vessel is modelled on the Emperor Class Battleship when in reality it has very few armaments of its own. Its main function is to transport dozens of regiments of Imperial Guardsmen to and from different planets. Having suffered minor damage from the large amounts of debris in Midgard's system, the Heterodyne is currently docked at the Asgard Station. The Vervilix: a Navy troopship (now scrapped), six years ago the Vervilix transported the newly formed 211th Phalanx towards its first battleground, Tranch. Unfortunately, a navigation error caused the ship to drop out of warp an entire subsector off course, engines down and the Navigator dead. With a planet under them, but no communications, the Imperial Guard commanders on board ordered the 211th down to scout out the structures they'd found on auspex. Unfortunately, the world turned out to be the forbidden warp-infested planet of Mara, infested by warp crazed prisoners and layered with corrupting magiks that made Guardsmen turn on each other. The few troopers that came back up were either half-mad or so insane they began shooting at everyone else on board. Five days later, the Imperial Navy arrived and began cleanup operations. Rogue Traders The Tiamat: an Imperial Navy Cobra class escort, the Tiamat is a ship belonging to Zane Silvanus, the psyker in the Cell. For now, it is on lockdown in the Asgard fitting station by Inquisitor Steele in order to bring Zane to heel. When Zane Silvanus designed the craft, he'd always pictured taking the smallest warship he could find and making it into a fast attack craft. Starting with the base prints of a Cobra Destroyer, he started dissecting the armaments, engine and armor plates. Swiftly, like a jigsaw puzzle, he began assembling a sleeker, more heavily armed and more powerful craft than the original, but its lack of armor plating meant less durability, and the extra room taken up by the engine meant a smaller cargo space. Still, those were deemed acceptable sacrifices. Zane's genius knew no bounds when he made the Tiamat. The new engine system featured an integrated series of cooling valves connected to the large weapon batteries. Plasma weapons always needed time to cool down before firing again, and laser weapons grew hot if used too much. So, he got the idea of transferring that heat away from the weapons quickly through vacuum lined copper pipes, sending the heat back to the engine room and into a modified geothermal processor. In essence, by directly connecting his weapons to the engine, he had viturally unlimited energy weapon ammunition.